


Those Before Him

by Kinglingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentioned Arya Stark, Mentioned Joffrey Baratheon, Mentioned Jon Snow, Mentioned Margaery Tyrell, Mentioned Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Mentioned Ramsey Bolton, Mentioned Rob Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglingo/pseuds/Kinglingo
Summary: Sansa reflects on her past relationships before she met her husband





	Those Before Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a summary of Sansa's dating history

_**Jo** **ffrey** _

He was her first crush, her first boyfriend,her first everything.Joffrey was the son of her father's best friend and his mother was the principle of their school.

He was sweet when they first started dating but became abusive in their senior year. She always had to convince herself that he only got that way because he was afriad she would leave him and that he loved her.

When her father died Joffrey introduced he to drugs and within 5 months she became addicted to them. They broke up after told he not longer loved her and wanted her best friend Margaery.

_**Margaery** _

She admits she only started seeing Margaery to piss off Joffrey but later got genuine feeling for her.They messed around for a while before they officially started dating.

It was strange because she never felt attracted to women before but everything with Margaery felt so natural. Margaery even helped her lay off the drugs.

They broke up after she found Margaery in bed with her brother Robb.

_**Ramsey** _

She tried to forgive Robb and Margaery but couldn't especially after she found out that they planned to be together.

She moved away from her family and went to live in another city. She met Ramsey in the building they both lived. She found out he was a drug dealer and was the reason she relapsed. Ramsey was cruel and even more abusive that Joffrey but she stayed not because of love but because of the drugs.

They broke up after he got arrested and 1 month later heard he was murdered in prison.

_**Petyr** _

He was a child hood friend of her mother, she grew up knowing him as her uncle and trusted him. After her third Relapse she moved in with him. She asked him not to tell her family that he new where she was and he agreed.

She first thought he was helping her because he cared for he as a daughter but soon discovered that he had other intensions.

She discovered that he used to come to her room every night after she passes out from the drugs and inappropriately touch her.

She moved out of his house after he tried to sleep with her.

**_Harrold_ **

Harrold was the adopted son of Godfather and was friends with her brother Robb and cousin Jon.

His cousin Myranda was also a patient at the rehab center she checked herself in and used to visit her every week.

She was a bit sceptical on agreeing to go out with him because of his reputation of being a womanizer but accepted because of his persistency.

He helped her face her family again and also encouraged her to go back to school to be a doctor.

Five years later they are now married and have twins, a boy named Jasper and a girl named Jeyne. 

 


End file.
